


I (Still) Do

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, And He Has the Contract to Prove It, Awesome Gabriel, Because He Knew This Would Happen, Big Brother Gabriel, Dean Loves Castiel, Dean Loves Pie, F/M, M/M, Michael Doesn't Ship It, Second Weddings, Sequel, Serious Michael, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "I Do." Gabriel is an awesome big brother. That’s why he doesn’t complain (much) when his six-year-old little brother Castiel tells him that he wants to get ‘married’ to his ‘boyfriend’ Dean and that he wants Gabriel to help him with the ceremony, or when they tie the knot for real fourteen years later and tell him that they want him to preside over the ceremony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I (Still) Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to "I Do," which can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1803055

“I can’t believe this is actually happening,” Michael groans.

 

Gabriel has to agree with that sentiment, because even though he’d been supportive of Castiel’s relationship with Dean from the very start, back when Cas was four and Dean was three “and a _half,_ ” he hadn’t actually expected it to get this far.

 

Dean and Cas are calling the ceremony their second wedding, despite Michael’s numerous attempts throughout the years to try to convince them that they’d never actually had a _first_ wedding.

 

They’d decided to hold the wedding in the same place they’d gotten ‘married’ for the first time more than fourteen years ago. Gabriel has gone above the beyond the call of brotherly duty to plan the event, by which he meant he’d spent an entire ten minutes digging out the hideous tablecloth he’d used the first time and on the phone with a pie store two states over ordering a pie big enough to feed ten people. He’d left the rest up to Dean and Cas, who had paid for the pie, ordered the catering for the wedding from a local deli, and sent out all eight of the invitations. (Two for Dean’s parents, one for Dean’s brother Sam, one for Gabriel, one for Michael, even though Gabriel wasn’t sure why they bothered, one for Anna, and one for each of the soon-to-be-wed couple, even though no one understood why they felt the need to invite themselves to their own wedding.)

 

In the absence of their father, Castiel had asked Michael to walk him down the isle (if one could call the three lopsided cobblestones in the middle of the lawn an ‘isle’) and Michael had rather gracelessly declined and forbid Cas to get married to “that rock n’ roll skunk down the street.” (Michael wasn’t very good at insults.) That only left Anna to do so in addition to being an overgrown flower girl. Gabriel was unable to do so because in addition to being Castiel’s best man, the couple had somehow convinced him to become an ordained minister in order to preside over the ceremony.

 

Now, Gabriel is standing in front of Dean, watching Anna walk Castiel down the isle as a tinny-sounding version of ‘Here Comes the Bride’ plays from a laptop’s speakers across the yard. Castiel is dressed in a tuxedo he rented for the occasion, as is Dean, and there’s not a single unhappy face in the crowd save for Michael’s. Michael is standing to his left and Sam, John, and Mary are at his right. Anna passes Castiel to Dean and takes her place at Michael’s side.

 

Castiel is radiant as Dean takes both of his hands in his own, and Dean is smiling, bright and easy, and in that moment Gabriel knows that his little brother made the right choice.

 

Gabriel clears his throat before starting. “Friends, family, and Michael, we’re gathered here today to celebrate the wedding-” Castiel nudges him gently, so he corrects himself, “excuse me, _second_ wedding of Dean Winchester and Castiel Milton.” He looks between his brother and his brother’s soon-to-be-husband and smiles. “I first stood here, well, more like over there-ish,” he amends, gesturing towards a spot on the patio, “over fourteen years ago when Dean and Cas first promised to love and to cherish one another for the rest of their lives. Actually, I’m pretty sure Dean said something about pie, but we all knew what he meant. Anyway, they are here today to renew and hopefully expand upon their vows. Dean, why don’t you go first?”

 

Dean coughs into his hand before pulling out a laminated yellowed piece of paper. “I love you more than pie,” he reads. “That was what I said to you the first time we did this. It was true then, and it’s true now. It was true the day we met. I remember that you were crying in the park and I found you hiding in the bushes and we ate pie together until Michael came and took us both back home.” He laughs. “I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy.”

 

Castiel smiles and reaches inside his pocket for his own preserved vows. “I will always protect you,” he begins. “That’s what I said to you when we stood here fourteen years ago. I have always, and I will always, do my best to keep you safe from harm, whether it’s from the sound of thunder or from giant spider tub monsters. I love you, Dean.”

 

Gabriel waits several seconds to make sure he’s done before continuing. “If anyone present has any objections to the union of these two men – you don’t count, Michael – speak now or forever hold your peace.”

 

Michael’s mouth opens as if to speak before he changes his mind and looks away. Gabriel holds out his hand and Sam hands him the pillow with the two rings. Dean takes one and Castiel takes the other.

 

“Dean, do you take Castiel to be your husband?”

 

Dean smiles as he slides a ring onto Castiel’s finger. “I do.”

 

“Castiel, do you take Dean to be your husband?”

 

Castiel slips the other ring onto Dean’s finger. “I do.”

 

“You may now kiss the groom!”

 

Dean’s hands find their way to Castiel’s waist and they lean together for a sweet, passionate kiss that lasts until Gabriel wolf-whistles at them.

 

“I told you this was going to happen,” Michael grouses as Dean and Cas share the first dance of the night.

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “If I remember correctly, brother, you said something about how Dean was going to make you a grandfather before they were out of diapers.”

 

“Whatever. You owe me one hundred dollars and seventy-six cents.” Michael holds up a contract drawn up in crayon from sixteen years ago.

 

_I, Gabriel Milton, do solemnly swear to owe Michael Milton seventy dollars (adjusted for inflation) if and when Castiel marries Dean Winchester._

Gabriel spends the rest of the afternoon chasing Michael across the lawn while Dean and Cas look on, smiling.


End file.
